Vongola 0
by Nix Whispen
Summary: Many people have heard about The Vongola but did you ever wonder where it really began, not with the First boss or his guardians in Italy, but with Naruto and his self-made clan that started in Konoha and whose influence would,stretch all the way to each corner of the elemental countries and would even reform the land with all of their battles *Naruto will have moments of swearing.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Vongola 0

Reborn Ninja: I would first like to say I am horribly sorry i have not done the rewrite of this in what feels like years,and also i would like to apologise for not writing the story i was going to replace it with, i accidently lost all my notes that were for the first 6 chapters of the story that I was going to call "Vampiric Lupine Whirlpool" that was naruto having two bloodlines from his mother and father that allowed him to become a werewolf/vampire and hopefully i will still do this I would like to adress that the parings and other things might be different and hopefully this wont be such a crack fic ,I think that is the term, this time I would like to finally and officialy say "WELCOME BACK TO VONGOLA 0"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many people have heard about The Vongola but did you ever wonder where it really began, not with the First boss or his guardians in Italy, but with Naruto Uzumaki and his self-made clan that started in Konoha and would stretch all the way to each corner of the elemental countries and would even reform the land with all of their many battles to be had.

NOW

WATCH

AS

ALL

THIS

EXCITING (and hopefully funny)

CRAP

Happens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is the prolouge of the new Vongola 0 hope you guys will want more and I hope my story can provide a good time for you.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reborn Ninja:Hey guys it me and the next use **IT.**

Naruto:But...okay fine, _Prolouge & Chapter 1 disclaimer justu:He do no own naruto or KHR_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was a very special boy,but even more than he was special he was hated by almost everybody in his village because he was born into a pretty nasty day of Narutos birth the nine-tailed fox,Kyuubi, attacked Konoha. The fourth hokage,Minato, was forced to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto through a very complex seal,but as with complex seals they had to be exactly right,Minato should not have eaten ramen for breakfast,as the seal was smudged a little in one section of the seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello,my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will be joining your class this year.I wasn't here in the first month because I was recovering from an accident" Naruto said to his new class mates in a shy voice, thinking of the "accident" known as a mob attack from the villagers.

"Well, Uzumaki-san you can go sit inbetween Uchia-san and Nara-san,alright."Naruto's new teacher Mizuki informed him.

"Which ones are they Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto questioned,wondering who were the Uchia and Nara.

"YOU WORTH...I mean Uzumaki they are the ones in the middle left row"Naruto's other teacher,Iruka, informed him holding back his anger at Naruto.

As Naruto walked up to his seat, a girl with purple hair tripped him. Naruto looks up at her with confusion and asks "What wrong,did I anger you in some way?"

"No ,I just don't like that you get to sit with my future husband and I don't." The concided girl informed Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata,do you want to be sent to the headmasters office" Fumed Mizuki,as he flickered over to her looking at her as an adult would look at a child who was in trouble.

"Mizuki-sensei, it's fine I am sure karma will pay her back" Naruto said to Mizuki giving him a secret look.

"Fine,as Naruto does not seem troubled by it I will let it slide this time" Mizuki said to Hinata in a dissapointed tone.

"Now,class the history of Konoha started..." Mizuki said starting to teach the new shinobi in training the history of their village

Eight hours later

As Sakura was walking home,she was pondering why Hinata had to be such a bitch to that poor new was so focused on this pondering that she didn't she a dark green shadow was following she turned the corner she fell into someone...Uchia Sasuke.

"Watch where you are wa-"Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he saw a green shadow right behind her rising up like a cobra ready to strike at Sakura. Using his insticts grabs Sakura and uses all of the speed he has to take her away from the looks back to where he just ran from and saw that the green shadow collided with another green shadow,as they hit each other they seemingly disappeared. Sasuke wonders where the second shadow came from,then he realizes that it came from right behind where Sasuke was standing. His eyes widen,how did he not notice a shadow following him?

A scream breaks him out of his thoughts,it sounds like his new friend he made at school, runs over to where he heard the scream and he sees a mob of people surrounding squeezes through the mob and sees a bloody naruto.

"Eh,that all you got you asshole-fucking bigots" Naruto says while coughing up blood,right before he passes out he sees Sasuke leaving a shooken up Sakura in one spot while running towards Naruto.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP HURTING HIM." Sasuke yells at the mob of people rushing to bend down by Naruto bloody body.

"We are finishing what the fourth hokage started!" One of the villagers yelled,but little less than five seconds later did the man realize those would be his last words as he sees an ANBU in a weasel mask appear before him with a dagger drawn at the villagers throat.

Sasuke looks horrified #yet he can see why it happened# as he sees the man throat quickly grow a long,deep cut on it."N-N-Nar-ru-t-to needs help weasel-san." Sasuke manages to let escape from his throat.

"Don't worry Sasuke,head back to your house.I will go take Naruto to the hospital." Weasel replies to Sasuke's worried statement.

As Sasuke is walking away he remembers Sakura and goes back to where he left walks up to her and he notices that she is crying."What wrong Haruno-san?" Sasuke asks Sakura.

"D-d-did y-you n-not just see w-what j-just hap-p-pened to Naruto." Sakura says horrified at what she just seeing Naruto's personality for the entirety of the school hours, she wondered how such a shy,yet humorous person could be so sane considering it looks like this wasn't the first time he got beat up.

"Yeah I did see you want to go visit him in the hospital?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to leave her or himself alone after the shadow incident.

"Yeah...Sasuke do you think we and Naruto could be friends?"Sakura replies with another question.

"Hm...It would depend on which Naruto is the real Naruto? The shy and funny one or the loud and juevinile one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Reborn Ninja:Well I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter,Sorry for not going into the whole Vongola part yet it should come around in the 5 chapter when Naruto Review,Tell me what you liked, and what you want me to improve on in the comments.


	3. Chapter 2

Reborn Ninja:Please Do not hate me for what happens in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or KHR

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX As Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the hospital to see Naruto,they saw a green shadow race past them, heading toward the hospital.

"Sasuke lets hurry i have a bad feeling about that shadow" Sakura says to her crush.

When Sakura and Sasuke arrive they see a hospital in panic."Code Black Fox in room 201"A randome nurse shouts at here and Sakura make their way over to the receptionist desk and they ask if they can see naruto.

"I'm sorry but no he is in critical condition," The recptionist name jill says."But you can sit over there in the waiting room."

_6 HOURS LATER_

"You can visit naruto now,but be prepared this might be the last time you can see him"Jill says to sakura and sasuke.

As they walk in to narutos room, naruto turns his head towards gasps as she see's narutos one sky blue eyes are now a green just like the shadow that attacked her.

"Sakura...Sasuke I am going to die furball wont heal i have one request as i lay on my i will give you a set of rings my mother forged for me and my special people,I want you to take them and find your own special people,and make the world a better warned my mothers dairy told me of another group with simialr rings would stop at nothing to take those...They are called the akatsuki,our set of rings is called the Vongola the hokage that "Clams will crack,but The Vongola will never Break."Sakura all I ask of you is to try and help Sasuke." Naruto says with his last and really big breath.

_Month later_

Sasuke witnesses his clans death,but sticks to what he promised to naruto and keeps positive

_Three months later_

After a regular session of training,Sasuke and Sakura approach the Hokage office and tell the hokage that "Clams will crack,but The Vongola will never break".After Sasuke recieves the rings,he marvels at their beauty he sees that their are seven different takes out the Lightning ring and the Sky places the Sky ring on his finger and the lightning ring clangs to it,turning the ring into a whole new ring,a Lightning Bolt coming from the ground striking the then takes out the Storm Ring and puts it on her finger.

"Lets make naruto proud" They both say at once

_8 Eight years later:Graduation Day_

Sasuke and Sakura graduate with four new who took the Sun ring,Shikimaru who reluctantly took the Cloud ring,only doing this so he would never forget who took the Rain ring who didn't have an option as the hokage orderd it and also the ring took away the caged bird finaly but not least Ino took the Mist.

_5 months later._

The newly named Vongola Clan single handly took down The Ichibi Jinchuriki and were able to save the Third Hokage,een though he lost his right arm,(Which he was thankful for because now he didnt' have to do Paperwork),Then All seven were promoted to Jonin for their valiant work.

_5 years later_

As the fourth shinobi war approaches all the members of the Vongola Clan could be seen all laying by Narutos Grave.

"I am so sorry naruto,I couldn't achieve world peace,I fear that after Madara and Tobi are deafeated Another man will only take their place."Sasuke mutters to the grave.

"Oh Sasuke its okay"Naruto exclaims asappears before the Vongola Clan.

"WhatWhoWhen"All of the Vongola said in one order or another.

"Well i should probably explain,the green shadow wasn't evil like we just was preparing my body for when it moved me to the i just say they have fantastic Ramen in the future and things called cars and Lolipops that are as big as Akamaru when i last saw him" Narutos says as he retells them his adventure.

"I will also be needing my ring back sasuke now it combined with your lightning ring"Naruto requested of Sasuke.

Sasuke approaches naruto with his bangs covering his he gets right up to Naruto he raises his head and naruto sees the Mangekyo Sharingan."Who do you think you are leaving us for 13 years and then just appearing when we would need you the most,Where do you think you are a Fanfiction Story!"Sasuke yells at his oldest friend.

"Yes actually i do believe i am in Fanfic called Vongola 0...Just Kidding and did you know that in the future they are som lazy they just say Jk instead." Naruto replies with his normal Narutos-ness.

"Now lets go kick some Akatsuki-World-taking-over Ass"Naruto shouts to his still stunned Clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXReborn Ninja:So to bee honest this was going to be an I quit chapter,but i thought why make a rewrite shorter than its original,so there will be two more chapters and then there _**might **_be a sequel/prequel of what naruto did in the future.

Naruto:Why do you hate us God-sama whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Reborn Ninja:Dont Worry,this series was really just to see if i could right a story,and I can i just need to be care ful and think if i would be able to keep the series up and in this case i i am giving you guys a proper ending,this time around so Yayyy.

Naruto:*pulls out a note card*.Oh yess and expect another story involving Vampiric WereWolves or a crossover story that maybe titled Naruto the fastest Shinobi Alive.


	4. Chapter 3

'**ello and welcome to chapter 4 of Vongola 0 revised, I am sincerely sorry this is so bad. So lets hit some bases this is the last chapter before epilogue.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last time on Vongola 0**

"_Now let's go kick some Akatsuki-World-taking-over ass" Naruto shouts to his still stunned Clan._

Now On Vongola 0

"Naruto are you even a ninja you died before graduation" Shikamaru questions as he is worried he would die immediately.

"Bro in the future there were enemies stronger than the tailed beast combined,I learned super awesome taijutsu and i also learned how to control flames through our rings from my great-great-great-great-something-or-other and it looks you might wonder how well just focus your will into the ring and then BAM you have flames" Naruto explains to his clan that he doesn't really know.

"Okay whatever to Battle...March" Sasuke says

_**Battlefield **_

"Can i just say the way you got us into battle was really cheesy and becomes how much of the future armies charge into battle"

"Naruto be serious Shannarro"

"Oh hush now sakura he just got back from the future" Sasuke tries to mediate.

"So do we want to make this interesting or end in one move?" Naruto questions.

"Uhh...One move no need for death" Shikimaru says.

"Sasuke power your rings and then activate your sharingan it will make it more powerful than madara's for sure. Shikimaru something just with your shadows and focus them in the Juubi." Naruto orders.

"

Sharingan/Kage Technique Combination Jutsu" Sasuke and Shikimaru shout.

_BOOM_

"Well that was easy" Sakura deadpans.

"Speaking of things that were easy how did you guys take Hinata's death" Naruto Says.

"UHH..WHAT" The rest of them yell.

"Oh that hasn't happened yet,well can you wait for 5...4...3...2...1.."

"Oh Kami,Fuck I'm dying" Hinata yells while being impaled by shrapnel from an exploded kunai.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**So Baadd. If any body wants to take this and make it their own PM me **

**Now i have a challenge for people **

***Naruto is a bow user**

***Pairings Ishida and Shiko and whoever you want to pair with naruto beside sakura or hinata**

***After the Scroll Incident he does not pass**

***New team mates are Ishida Kurosaki and Shiko Nara**

**Ishida uses Zangetsu a family sword that changes form with the amount of chakra out into it (Shikai,Bankai)Shiko uses a daggers and clan techniques**

***Ishida's Great God father Ishida Uryuu (Ishida Kurosaki was named after Uryuu last name) teaches naruto how to use a bow during the time skip between the scroll incident and their graduation.**

**PM if you want to do this for more information and so i can read it **


End file.
